tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Conqueror's Calendar
The Conqueror's Calendar (Garlenner: Farbirani Karalneram, "CC:" and "AT: -" for short; "AT" from Age of Terror) is the main calendar in use on this Earth during Tale of Zul, and Huron Space. It is not used by the Sefenlands, the Kinglands, Sayerthenn, and Henkenne. It began at dawn on the final bricksetting of the Tower of Conquest on CC: 01/1/0,001, a week before God King Ferb was crowned, ending the first week, and retroactively making the year of Ferb's War for Conquest the Year 0,000. King Ferb is it's eponymous Conqueror, although outside of this calendar, the Lobott rarely call him Conqueror, only choosing to use this name because it alliterates with the word calendar. By the time of Tale of Zul the Tower of Conquest has fallen twice, God King Ferb's line was extinguished more than 2,000 years ago, and Garlenn has been turned into a crater. In Lobott, the Conqueror's Calendar has nine months of fifty days for one year of 450 days. These months are the Months of Growings, Flowerings, Thunderings, Burnings, Dustings, Ashings, Rainings, Icings, and Windings. Each year is also split into fifty weeks of nine days, these days are Yorsday, Anasday, Elkesday, Tarsday, Farrosday, Ensday, Narsday, Sasday, and Masday, all named after continents, or great-seas, which in turn are named mostly after the Nine, save for Farrosday, which is named after the Sefenlander word for "east." Each season has ten weeks for ninety days, the same as real-life seasons, the seasons are: the Wet Season, also known as the Season of the Wytch, the Warm Season, the Hot Season, the Dry Season, and the Cold Season. "At the tail end of the Age of Terror, Humankind first began congregating into towns and cities. In those evil, ancient days, there had yet to arise kings, nor law nor order. Humans were without civilization, but not without love. For a poor young man, journeys on foot to distant cities and markets were as great odyssey, full of peril and destruction. One man from the Lands of the Yellow Sea, who would one day come to be known as God King Ferb, dared to venture to the distant city of Dogtonne. He did so out of the goodness of his heart, for his mother was very sick, and would not make it through the Cold Season. He left his mother in the care of his younger brothers Hirf and Adan'f, and journeyed to Dogtonne so as to purchase parting gifts for her own journey into the afterlife. Ferb was a holy man, who knew full well that one must needs venerate their elders and ancestors, not only in death, but also in life. Although he was a good man, in this world, it is necessary to be more than just a good man. At Dogtonne, he encountered the holy faith, the Faith of the God in a Dog. He learned that our God Garlosh's fogmen inhabit the bodies of dogs as holy servants to Him. Dogs, and in truth all living beings, are spirits that ought to be treated with respect. Garlosh Himself inhabits the body of a dog for it is a humble little beast, full of fidelity, friendship, fearlessness, and ferocity. Ferb did not see, yet he came to believe. He purchased topaz crystals, shells, fine silks, apples, and one bunch of bananas. Apples were a common fruit to rich men, but an uncommon luxury to the peasants of the land. Bananas were a luxury to be had but once in one's lifetime. They did not grow in the cold lands of the Yellow Sea, and had originated from the distant land of Ayalakas, or possibly from somewhere even beyond. On his journey back, he observed the nobility in the poorfolk, the beauty in the mountains, and in the forests, and felt the holiness in the beasts of the land. Near his home, he saw a a greyhound dog cornered by a small and hungry black bear. He was a holy man, so he acted quickly. He offered the bear his bananas and some apples, and the bear took them, sparing the dog a painful death. The dog revealed Himself to be Garlosh. He observed that Ferb had spared death to the bear, to the dog, and to his mother in his quick and simple actions. He decreed that Ferb was worthy of being a king, and so commanded him to go out, and unify the surrounding lands in His name so that the people may better worship Him and be happier for it. Garlosh called upon the bear, and made him a mount for Ferb to ride upon, and Ferb called him Fearstriker, for he had struck fear into a god. Garlosh made from a crystal and a shell, a great shield, and Ferb called it the Great Dog Shield. Garlosh made from an apple and silk, a sword, and Ferb called it the Red Velvet Sword. Ferb rode home, and he gave his mother her gifts. He also gave her the faith. He gave his brothers the faith, and when their mother died, they set out to fulfill Garlosh's command. In less than a year after the end of the Cold Season, Ferb had unified the six tribes of Garl, Beyer, Yafi Nayas, Nuraf Kastor, Unkus Yuf, and Falun Um. Less than halfway through his conquest, he commanded that a tower be built to honor Garlosh. The final bricksetting of the Tower of Conquest occurred nine rainy days after the end of the Cold Season, ending the first week of that year. Ferb declared that to be the beginning of the first year in his Conqueror's Calendar, and as the sun smiled down on him, a rainbow emerged from his crown, marking the beginning of the Holy Kingdom of Garlenn." Category:History Category:Culture